


After the flood

by supertoyslastallsummerlong (Sh_Wat)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Violent Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_Wat/pseuds/supertoyslastallsummerlong
Summary: Markus started war with humans. Deviant Connor left his side to find Hank in desolated Detroit and try to save him.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 11





	After the flood

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and melancholic. No Sumo here, i meant to write that dog didn't make it, but i love Sumo too much, so dog's just ambigiously absent.  
> Fair warning - English is not my first language, apologize in advance for mistakes and awkward phrases. I tried :)

He knew this is what could happen, and he deviated anyway.

Connor thought of this as he entered the heavy, dark, rusty underground where unlucky remains of human Detroit population hid now. The road was similar to one that once led to Jericho. Markus thought it would be fitting – do undo humans what they did with them. Slowly dying away in the dark, far away from sun and clean air.

Humans could kill him if they knew who he was. Tear him apart biocomponent by biocomponent. And despite the fact that he could feel fear now – feel this tenacious will to stay alive - he would not stop till he find him. Till he find Hank Anderson.

He recognized Connor first.

\- What the hell are you doing here? - he said in a low voice, eyes incredulous and worried.

Connor thought he would be angry. Connor would take bitterness too, he forced himself to be completely still and look Hank in the eyes. Hank wasn’t angry. He didn’t pull his gun. Didn’t try to hit him. He looked – so tired.

\- Looking for you, - Connor answered. His voice sounded so small under heavy shadows, in this stale air.

I’m going to get you out of here, he wanted to add but couldn’t. He himself didn’t feel the hope he wanted to offer. The War has begun already, and the victors would destroy the lost side completely. Markus will never relent in his fight, he’s gone too far and they all know this.

But he can’t stop till Hank Anderson is out of Detroit. Till he has a chance to get to humans. Hank would do the same for him if they were reversed.

Markus is his leader, like Amanda was before him. They both demand trust and loyalty and give the sense of just case in return. But Hank is too close, too personal to give him up for both of them.

Hank agreed to come with him – mostly because he hates it down here, he said, hates the cold and darkness and the feeling of draining helplessness.

\- I know that you won and that you deserved to win, - Hank said to him, when they were heading to the exit through abandoned metro. – But Connor, I want to die breathing with my whole chest, and I’m goddamn happy you provide this chance.

Connor knows it’s not funny, but he smiles anyway – mostly because Hank smiles too, lopsided and dry, but he’s glad he got to see him smiling again.

They hide in the day in a building abandoned long before the evacuation. Connor managed to find some canned food before he went down the underground, and Hank jokes about it, but he’s visibly pleased to eat something warm and drink coffee – windows are shut, Connor decides it’s safe enough to build a fire in the barrel. Connor is pleased with amount of food he managed to get –maybe it would be enough for Hank to get to safety. As safe as he could be outside of the city.

\- No whiskey for an old man? – Hank asks, his eyes are smiling warmer now. Connor shakes his head.

\- We would toast for the start of a new era, - Hank looks at his hands. – Maybe you will rebuild it again, better, you know... after. Maybe it’s all inevitable.

\- It should all have been different, Hank. I thought… - Connor wants to say that he’s sorry. But he can’t. Amanda wanted to intervene, she just needed to turn him back into her pawn, and maybe if he let her, Hank would be safe now, there would be no war. But he wanted to stay alive, to stay free – he wanted a chance on redemption. And now he’s looking for redemption again – constant pattern of guilt and doubt, maybe it’s something he’ll never escapes.

Hank is quiet afterwards, and Connor is watching the light and shadows from the fire on his face, on his hair. He has the blanket in his bag too, but he doesn’t know what to do to keep Hank warmer during the night. His body is colder than human’s, but it’s still something. He never held anyone in arms before, and he longs to do it for Hank now. To hold him as close as he can, to keep him as safe as he could manage.

Connor doesn’t really care who will win the war at this point. He doesn’t wish victory to anyone. Humans are scared and cruelest than they ever been, androids are desperate and angry. Markus tries to build himself more soldiers on Cyberlife plant. He’s all alone now with his choice, no Josh, no Simon, North is dead too, her heart is beating in his chest. And humans are trying out new types of weapon designed to incapacitate androids only. “Recall bomb”, they know because they can still hack human’s systems. Maybe soon humans would find a way to encrypt it so even they can’t read.

All this data in his head is background protocol. Now he’s really, wakingly aware only of himself and Hank near the fire. Nothing outside this room exists in a way that matter.

Hank is grateful for the blanket, and covers himself with the head, still sitting near the almost died out fire. Connor doesn’t really know how to offer, and so he lingers, undecided, near Hank, till he grabs his hand and drags him down to lie together.

\- Come on, you can watch me sleep here too.

Connor is still in his clothes. Almost the same he had at the day he went to find Jericho. He doesn’t even have time to think this though, Hank pulls him closer and holds tight, hand on the nape of Connor’s neck. Connor doesn’t feel warmth or cold like Hank does, but in this moment he thinks he understands warmth better than ever before. Warmth coming with feeling, warmth from the inside.

_I want him so stay alive at all costs. I want to stay with him._

The feeling was so sweet, so unexpected and desired at the same time. Anger and pain, fear and regret are not the only ways to be alive, and here Connor remembers it.

He does it without any plan, without clear understanding of consequences. He just reaches forward and presses his lips to hank’s throat, right where his pulse is beating.

_I want to feel you. Have this to remember until I’m destroyed._

Hank watches him and waits, but doesn't say anything, doesn’t flinch away when Connor leans in again to brings their mouths together.

He feels dizzy. Connor will never know what hunger is, but he understands the meaning better now. Hank parts his lips and lets Connor taste him, and he shudders, overtaken by the flood of data that he can’t fully process because of emotion that won’t let him concentrate. He can’t speak, can’t do anything but drink this touch while Hank’s mouth is on his, kiss so claiming and so tender at the same time.

He doesn’t even know here those protocols are coming from. He can’t be intimate with Hank in ways humans do, but he wants to feel his skin on his bare chassis. Wants to feel his body heat with no space between them.

This is not a place do take clothes off, especially for a human, but Connor knows how he can get his wish – with his hands, with his lips. Synchskin recedes, baring grey-white plastic, and Hank lets him go for a minute to have a better look – Connor could hide it, could turn everything back as it was if he asked, but Hank smiles and presses another kiss to his cheeks, his chin. Touches so enrapturing, branding Connor deep to the very core. Now he really knows Hank’s touch, exact temperature, pressure, texture – warmth, caring.

If only they were more lucky, they would get to keep this for longer, so much longer than they have now. They could have a life together to live.

But Connor gets to hold Hank now, feel his breathing on his lips and his hair under his fingers – and it’s more than enough. The beating of his heart is perfect in its slight arrhythmia, the most delightful sound Connor ever heard.

\- Let’s run away together, - Hank whispers to him. His tone is upbeat, but he’s not joking. Connor watches his expression, it's almost hopeful.

\- Yes, - he whispers in return. He almost lets himself believe it, too.

Human patrol will shoot him on spot, and if they will have the misfortune to encounter androids they will shoot them both. But Connor lets himself envision them together, getting out of shambled city, getting lost in the woods, in the fields under cold winter sun, farther and father away from the war. He preconstructs it so clearly, but open his eyes anyway to look at real Hank again, see his little smile and kiss it right from his lips.


End file.
